To live a life
by Dear author
Summary: All my life, I just wanted more. My mind wanders; lusting for something else. Something greater, exciting – adventurous! I only want to get out of this insipid life of mine towards to some other place unknown, to travel and see the world, to meet new people, be surrounded by them and learn. Later on, when everything came crashing down, I wish I knew what contentment was.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Mind Wanderer**

All my life, I just wanted more. My mind wanders; lusting for something else. Something greater, exciting – adventurous! I only want to get out of this insipid life of mine towards to some other place unknown, to travel and see the world, to meet new people, be surrounded by them and learn. And when I say learn, I don't mean algebra or science or English. I just wanted to learn more about the world – one that is far away from these wretched, poor squealing excuse of girls, the repetitive series of teenage dramas and of course, unnaturally gorgeous vampires.

Is that too much to ask for?

I clenched my jaw when my sister and I reached the back of what I would call - a horde of wild beasts on the time of their female heat.

''Oh man…'' My sister, Yuki, moaned, grabbing my arm and pulling me into a run. ''The girls are here before us! Come on, we got to stop them!''

I allowed myself to let out a small groan to at least indicate my total distaste of our job. My sister or my twin to be more specific, was a total softie. Too soft. If only she was a little bit more petulant or ungrateful (like me), we (or I) wouldn't be in this position every single day.

Our job?

Protecting the Night Class Students from the Day class students.

As if they need protecting… Actually, it was the other way around.

Our job was to ensure that these stupid little girls with no ounce of dignity would not throw themselves ready to eat onto these vampires' plates.

Yes. That's more like it.

Since I was being too slow for Yuki, my sister finally let go. ''Come on, Shizu!'' she shouted as she dashed away, desperately trying to go through the thick nest of skirts and hairs. I stopped and stared at her struggling form, silently pitying her and sighed.

The good sister in me wanted to rush in and help.

But the self-preserving part of me said to let my sister handle it. If lucky, the girls would settle themselves eventually or Zeno comes in and frighten them away.

I glanced up the round clock on the brick-walled gate. It wouldn't be long now.

''…You just want to monopolise everyone in Night Class,'' said one girl to my sister.

 _Oh, what a stupid little girl. Oh, how stupid and ugly her voice is. Oh, how I want to just…._

''You may be the Head master's daughter but that's not fair!'' Another girl added.

I therefore conclude that girls like these are most likely to have the same level of IQ and thus, explains why they mostly complete their sentences. Yuki and I do it too sometimes.

But we're smart.

''That's not true! I'm from the Disciplinary Committee! Me, my sister and Zero!''

I sighed again, rooting for the pair of ear plugs hidden in my hoodie's pocket. Wearing the expression I've copied mostly from Zero, I strode towards the horde with an air of practised elegance – one of which I copied again from Zero and from various sources from the TV and books I've read.

Since I was wearing a skirt (with black leggings because I hate shaving my legs), I placed my hands inside the pocket of my hoodie instead. From my calculations, I believe this type of style gives the 'cool' look and adding the blank expression on my face, it should result to the 'move bitch get out the way' look.

Unfortunately, sometimes there are those dense creatures who can't read. I reached out and as gently as I could, shove the first girl out of my way.

''Hey!'' I pointedly ignore her and secretly relished at the way the other girls reluctantly removed themselves so I could get past. Of course, time after time, I get the braver ones that challenge me. But I learnt that the best way to handle them was not to handle them at all.

I overtook one girl and continued my way through without a word.

They really were a horde of animals, I thought as I watch many of them sneering and baring their teeth at me. When I reached the very front, the sound of yowling increased, making me grit my teeth in annoyance.

Personally, I wouldn't mind these girls' passion and endless energy but since I was the one always being harassed by them, I couldn't help but hate them all. Not to mention, I had the whole day of class and now of Night duty.

How the hell does Kaien, the chairman and our father, thinks we can get rest and live a life like this?!

The towering metal gates groaned as they start to open. I blinked and turned to glance over my shoulder, surprised when all the girls formed a line on each side of the road after a whistle.

 _Heh…_ I glanced to my sister, seeing her jaw dropped. I crossed the distance between us and finally noticed that there was no sign of our platinum-haired friend around.

 _Late again…_

I let myself smile at Yuki's cuteness and closed her mouth for her before dragging her by the sleeve to get out of the way.

The girls, of course, sighed at the new sight, covering the sound of my own exhausted one. My eye twitched before I endeavoured to focus my attention solely on admiring the peach-coloured sky above the lively trees. The Night Class students, handsome and gorgeous as they were, were simply too beautiful and bright for my poor, tired eyes to look at.

This may hint to some people that I'm jealous but I know I'm not. Unlike other girls, I know I'm fairly pretty. I received compliments about this quite a lot of times too -mostly from our 'father' – the chairman of the academy (which apparently shouldn't count according to some people – just Zero) and from the vendors from the market (even though he says they're just flattering me into buying their wares).

But I'm not blind. I find myself cute and pretty too.

That _confidence_ was enough for me.

Sometimes, I just don't bother, you know. But when I do? Huh.

I took a deep breath and promptly coughed, realising my mistake when I was assaulted with an array of scents - sweat and the overly expensive perfumes that the girls use to cover themselves with and from the vampires, a nearly imperceptible metallic smell of blood.

This made me wonder a little (which is always good as it helps to distract me from the current happenings of this world). I don't think these Night Class students would breach any rules (drinking from humans) without us being informed about it as Kaname, the leader of these vampires, surely wouldn't allow this to happen. Thus, these leaves my conclusion that blood tablets must smell like blood and/or these folks drink from each other.

I nodded absently before grimacing at the vivid image that popped into my head. I bit my lip and fought to remain the passive expression on my face.

 _Is it Kaname and Takuma together?_

I tightened my lips in an effort to stop myself from grinning like a maniac.

 _Hanabusa and Takuma? How about Akatsuki? But he's so hot and manly! No way! If he was though…He'd probably be with…This is something to think about later when I'm alone._

I groaned silently when one of the girls bumped onto my shoulder, _kyaaing_ and howling as she passed. My sister fell on the floor but she didn't move to stand up by herself so I let her. Poor big sis probably was too tired to handle any more.

I understood the feeling. Just watching these girls drain me out of my energy.

Together, we stared at the crowd of desperate girls and the single arm that was popping out from the middle.

' _'_ _Bang! Bang! Bang!''_ It was the blonde-haired idiot – Hanabusa Aido. If only he doesn't encourage these girls by his winks and cringy pick-up lines, maybe there would be more peace in this school.

I saw _him_ approaching at the corner of my eye and as usual, I felt the atmosphere change around us. That slow gait and those red-brown eyes failed not to make me feel on edge every time.

He was not the Darcy of my dreams – no, that role is taken by Zero, nor he was a Romeo – for Romeo's a lovesick idiot who Hanabusa reminds me of many times but Kaname…

Is an animal – a lion since he is basically the King of Night Class. Beautiful to look at from a safe distance but frightening outside their cages.

 _He wasn't Dracula either since he doesn't have brides…_

Still, I can't help that every time he speaks to me or to my sister or whenever he's near, my heartbeat would accelerate and my stomach would flip like crazy. This would have made me think I was having a romantic fit _if not_ also for my urge to run away from him and the fact that he gives me goose-bumps.

' _'_ _Yuki_ …'' I turned and watched as Kaname offered a hand to my sister which after a moment, my sister received. Kaname's eyes flitted up to mine, frozen in that fragile smile he always wore in front of us. ''Shizu.'' I nodded in recognition whilst forcing my shoulders to relax.

 _Can he hear heart-beats too?_ I wondered.

Deciding to give the two some space (and because watching my own sister make puppy dog eyes towards Kuran was really making me uncomfortable), I turned _halfway_ around, mindful not to turn my back on the Pureblood vampire in case he interprets it as rudeness, and turned my head towards the other girls who all looked awfully similar to each other for me. I clenched my jaw at their sharp stares.

 _Troublesome…I could already hear them telling us to stay away from their Kaname-sama. Amazing how these girls claim one person as_ _their_ _own. I guess that's teamwork for them._

''Keep up the good work, Yuki, Shizu.'' I gave him a twitchy smile and looked away, watching my sister fidget from the corner of my eyes.

 _Come on, sis! Out with it!_

''It's nothing…'' Yuki's replied softly. Then, as if regaining her sense of self, ''it's my job as part of the Disciplinary committee!'' A hand grabbed my arm and forced me into the conversation. ' _'_ _Our_ job, actually! Right, Shizu?''

''Yeah.'' _All I wanted was to have a peaceful life here in the academy, graduate with good grades and get out._

I roamed my eyes to our surroundings, eager to get myself out of the tough situation and caught a rather wonderful sight of the dying sunlight falling in beams among the copse of trees. My fingers twitched and I stared at the beautiful sight, trying to imprint it to memory.

''—Shizu?'' I blinked and turned towards the muffled sound of my name. The earplugs felt a tad uncomfortable in my earms.

''Huh?'' Kaname smiled patiently.

''Are you alright with this, Shizu?''

Slightly surprised that he was striking a conversation with me even with this attitude on (not like I was never with attitude), I turned my attention back at him. ''Alright with what?''

''Guarding us. I heard you've been having bad dreams as of late.'' he repeated, voice mellow and eyes softening even further. He took a step forward, causing a wave of his scent to hit me square on the face – strong and masculine.

Swallowing spit to wet my throat, I forced myself to look at him straight in the eye because Yuki's grip on my arm tightened telling me silently that I had to answer him and look at him straight in the eyes for politeness' sake.

''No. I'm fine. Thank you…Kaname-senpai.'' _That's good enough, right?_

His eyes flickered before he smiled gently once again. ''I'm glad.''

I managed to unglue my eyes from his and gave him a grateful smile – one that I've practised many times in front of the mirror. ''Thank you, senpai.''

Kaname glanced at my sister then to me. It must be hard, I thought. To converse with two people at the same time, all the while making sure one gives the two equal attention. ''I wish you two wouldn't be so formal.''

''Uh…'' Yuki shook her head. Meanwhile, I controlled my face to avoid it contorting into a scowl when my sister's hands gripped my arm even tighter. I could feel multiple gazes behind our backs but Yuki seemed oblivious to this and was still taking her time.

 _Nee-chan…Seriously? Out with it, come on! Tell him you like him already so we can get over this awkward stuff!_

''I…We owe you our lives, Kaname-senpai. So, we are forever grateful about that.'' Yuki said, sounding so sincere that I instantly felt guilty.

Hearing her like this, made me a little guilty. It felt like I wasn't grateful enough for him rescuing us many years ago. But I know I do. I just hate remembering that particular night when I woke up in a middle of nowhere with an unfamiliar girl clutching my arm tightly and a vampire hell-bent on feasting on us.

My left arm throbbed in remembrance.

 _I screamed as the man grabbed me by the arm, pulling me closer to his awaiting mouth. Two sharp and protruding fangs gleamed in the night stained with something crimson…blood, it was. He was grinning; his eyes red, evil and empty. I grabbed a hold of his hair and tried pushing his face away but the vampire let out a cold cackle before he lunged at the inside of my arm that which he was holding._

I stifled a gasp when a hand fell on my head; eyes pulled back to reality and towards his. ''Don't worry about it.'' He said to me, voice deceivingly soft in my ears; always calm and never faltering. The hand the fell down and caressed my cheek. ''It was so long ago.'' He said, holding my gaze. I breathed in slowly. _He smells nice…_ I leaned in, wanting to get close and perhaps rest my head against—

I froze, eyes snapping open in alarm. Our eyes met again. He smiled gently as if he was a parent saying _; 'I understand…'_ to a belligerent child. I stepped back and he lifted his hand up, finally letting go. As if on a cue, I became very aware of my surroundings once again. The cool evening air brushed past us, tickling every exposed skin. The eyes on my back felt unbearable.

I saw flash of white hair. It was Zero, striding towards us and I nearly sighed in relief.

''Zero. You're late.'' I called then bowed to the vampire, still feeling rather uneasy from his past _spell_. ''Excuse me, Kaname-senpai.'' I murmured and casually passed him to meet the white-haired boy halfway before he could attack the leader of Night Class as I can see him doing judging from that look in his eyes. I glared at him. _No._

His lips tightened. ''Class is starting, Mr. Kuran. Please get to your classes.'' Zero snapped, voice sharp like the wind in a winter storm. The result was instantaneous. All their eyes glared coldly to Zero and because I was standing close to him, I felt them too.

 _Oh come on…_

I turned around and faced the remaining day class girls in the vicinity.

''Fangirl time is over! Hurry up and go back to your dorms!'' My voice was thankfully loud and commanding enough to attract their attention. My eyes fell on the two girls closest to me. ''Do your business now and leave. If we see you in the area after _curfew_ , I'm sure _Zero_ _and I_ are creative enough to come up with a _punishment_.'' I narrowed my eyes and curled my lips into a disdainful sneer as I emphasised punishment with _promise_.

Much to my disappointment though, I still lack the fear factor that would cause all the girls to scream and run away. But at least, almost all of them started to walk away. Some looked disappointed, taking lingering glimpses at the Night class and shooting me daggers with their eyes whilst others looked satisfied at having basked in their presence and started to leave _slowly_. It made me bite at the inside of my cheek.

They make easy targets for these vampires.

''Ah…Please, Kaname-sama, will you take these presents from me?'' Two girls handed him a flower and a small purple pot of whatever. My eyes moved to Yuki's slouched shoulders and saw her clasping her hands together against her chest with a hopeful look on her face that made my chest tighten and burn.

''Of course, thank you,'' was his polite response.

Zero shifted and seeing the groups of remaining Day class girls, ''WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! LEAVE!''

I rolled my eyes and silently congratulated myself for having the foresight of wearing earplugs. If I hadn't, I would have hurt my eardrums right there and then, and I'd be deaf by the time I was 40. I carefully started removing my earplug, smiling lightly upon finally hearing the faint singing of birds and the sound of trees brushing against each other.

''How scary, Mr. Disciplinary Committee.'' This time, I paused, feeling the chill in the vampire's tone. He has always been colder to Zeno and most often, they both ignored each other's existence after a polite greeting (from Kaname).

But my white-haired doesn't really invite good conversations with vampires since he loathed every single one of them. Understandable since his family was attacked by vampires when he was 8. He lost so much then.

Red-brown eyes flitted to mine for a second and I straightened up a little under his careful gaze. There was a flash of emotion in his eyes – so quick but I saw it nonetheless.

This again proved why I was correct in being cautious with the man.

He wasn't frowning. His lips didn't tighten. His eyes remained forever soft and distant. His gait, slow; his posture was the same. No muscle on his face was out of place.

But he was angry.

The wind blew at us and soon the path was empty.

The Night class has begun.

''I need a drink.'' I said and walked towards the Headmaster's office where we were summoned. Zero and Yuki followed behind me and I quickened my steps to get away from their conversation about my sister's unrequited love.

I hear it all the time that I could predict what's to come next. If she liked him so much, why not go ahead and say it? It's obvious as hell that he adores her. At least, it would save me from all these lingering glances and puppy dog looks from my sister. It felt really wrong to me for some reason. Which is weird for me because I was a fan of romance and all that geez (so long as there's a great plot).

And I really was thirsty as hell.

I contentedly lied on the sofa with my head on the hand rest. I closed my eyes, trying to block Zero's complaints about the world. My eyes felt incredibly sore and Yuki was taking so long to make the hot chocolate.

I placed my hand over my heated eyes. Father has warned me about reading too many books from the internet many times before but it never really bothered me much until…recently when my eyes were beginning to water on their own time to time.

''…Shizu? Are you alright, dear?''

''Yes, dad. Just fine.''

I lifted my hand away from my eyes when I heard him push back his chair and treaded towards me; his feet muffled by the carpet. Eventually, I felt his shadow and I had no choice but acknowledge him. I peered at him from above, flinching slightly when my eyes caught the light. Kaien knelt before the sofa and I sat up, facing him.

I rubbed my eyes. ''I'm fine.'' I said again and paused when I felt his hand on my hand.

''May I see?'' He asked, brown eyes gentle. He removed my hand from my face, holding it between his larger ones on my lap.

My heart warmed without permission when the chairman tucked a stray hair behind my ear. Unlike my sister, I love Kaien. Well, I know Yuki loves Kaien too but not like I always have. For me, this man…was my father. Hence, why I call him _dad_. But of course, my sister needs to be specific and remind us every time that he wasn't really our father.

Well, whoever that _father_ was, he certainly wasn't there the night I had a crazy vampire sucking on my arm, was he?

''Your eyes look very red, Shizu.'' Kaien commented and gently thumbed my closed lids. ''Have you been reading too much again? I told you books are better than those from the screen! If you're not careful, you'll end up wearing glasses like your Otou-san!''

I couldn't really let myself care about that. ''I love reading.'' And it was true. There was no day or night that I didn't open a book, except in my sleep.

He chuckled. ''I know, Shizu-chan.'' He patted my hair fondly. Then, suddenly, he stood. ''That's why! I bought you something!''

I straightened up in my seat and my eyes widened, already anticipating my gift. _Oooh…Gifts! I wonder what it is this time…_

Kaien, back to his bubbly self, beckoned me forwards, grinning from ear to ear.

''Is it a book again?'' Zero drawled. ''She's spending so much time drooling over her books. Sometimes I even catch her kissing them.''

My eye twitched. ''Shut up, Zero. Those books are way hotter than anyone in this school.''

His eyebrow rose. ''Really?''

''Who's hotter?'' Yuki smiled sweetly at us as she slipped into the room while holding a tray of steaming hot chocolate with a bowl of marshmallows.

''That hot chocolate and those lovely marshmallows.'' I licked my lips, frowning slightly at their soreness. They've been so dry and sensitive nowadays.

Yuki's laughed. ''Okay. Okay. Here it is, Ms. Sweet-tooth.''

Biting my lip, I eagerly helped my sister with the tray and carefully placed it on Kaien's desk. I took my very special mug – blue and white with my name on it and took a careful sip. ''Uhm.'' I moaned. ''Thanks Yuki!'' I smiled.

''…I swear. You only smile at your sweets.'' Yuki said.

''I smile all the time.''

''Not like when you're eating chocolates though.'' She retorted back. ''If you smile more maybe you'll get-'' Yuki paused and softened her voice as if to make sure it doesn't sound like an insult. ''…more friends, you know?''

''I have you and Zero.'' I took a sip again and popped a marshmallow inside my mouth, closing my eyes and savouring the taste.

''But I'm your sister-''

''And my best friend.''

That shut her up and I didn't have to look to see she was feeling guilty. I silently sighed. Yuki feels guilty a lot. I know that I am _only_ her twin sister. The title 'best friend' belonged to Sayori who was also her room-mate.

''…You're…You're my best friend too, Shizu. Truly.'' She said and I opened my eyes and gave her a small wink.

 _And she's not a good liar._

Kaien behind me coughed. He, too, was nursing his own mug already – green and white with _Dad_ imprinted on it. I remember him curling himself on the floor, bawling like a baby when he received the gift from myself on his birthday. And he didn't stop hugging me to death that time. I admit that even he was literally cutting off my air supply, I enjoyed it.

Then, shortly after his birthday, he surprised us all by giving us similar mugs which are all colour coded and with our names written on them. Blue for me, pink for Yuki, lilac for Zero and black for Kaname-senpai.

The only mistake he said was telling everyone – including Kaname that it was _my_ idea _._ It resulted to me being assaulted by a dazzling smile and a _Thank_ _you_ from the vampire which was dangerous because he did it after requesting we talk _alone_. Not like we were really alone though. The walls have eyes and the trees have ears and all that…

I took a sip once again and ate another blob of marshmallow.

''I'm entrusting this mission to you three. After all…There are no one else! No one else in this academy who I trust the most but my daughters and my son.''

*Boom!*

''Zero!'' Yuki shouted at the same time as I jumped to my feet, hurrying to catch the marshmallows before they hit the floor.

''I am grateful for taking me in, headmaster. But I don't remember myself becoming your son.'' I glared up at my friend.

''You're angry about that you'd break the table?''

He seem to realise this and blinked in shock. His mouth parted and then closed. He turned to Yuki as if for support. My sister only blushed. ''I don't really mind. I know how important this is for you, chairman. And I think your aim is really noble.''

 _Yeah…Maybe she just wants to spend more time with a certain vampire. Maybe it's not too late for me to back out? I could say that I'd be too busy with my sword practise and swimming?_

Zero only scoffed. ''They're vampires! Monsters in human form. You really think we can coexist?'' He asked and none of us answered. I simply rolled my eyes.

 _Not this again,_ I thought dejectedly and ate another marshmallow.

But to my surprise, Yuki did not argue with Zero this time. A moment of silence passed before Zeno turned around and left. ''I'm going.''

''—Zeno!''

''East-south perimeter, I know.''

Yuki met my eyes with a hopeful expression that I didn't answer. I reached for another marshmallow. ''West-south, yes.''

Yuki's eyes flickered with something akin to disappointment. ''Okay. I'm north.'' She nodded and replaced her unfinished beverage back at the tray. ''See you later?''

I nodded and sipped my drink. When she was at the door, I called. ''Yuki.'' She turned her head over her shoulder to look at me.

''Hm?''

''Take care.''

Yuki smiled, kinder this time. I stiffened when Kaname's face flooded my mind. I fought a shiver and the cold that enveloped my hands and feet. I tightened my fingers around my mug to prevent myself shaking. The door closed with a soft clack.

''Shizu?''

''Hm?'' I schooled my features and looked down to my father's solemn face.

''Is there something you want to tell me?'' He asked and I tilted my head to the side at the strange question. ''Something bothering my daughter, perhaps?''

I smirked. ''You know, I know you're using the daughter card right?''

Now it was time for him to tilt his head as in faux-confusion. ''Whatever for?'' his voice rose a single tune. He was acting.

I sighed and watched my reflection from my beverage. ''I've been having nightmares, dad.'' I started and his silence encouraged me to continue. ''Nothing important though. Most of the time I forget what was about but…''

I always wake up, sweating and oddly scared of something; my throat and mouth dried up and my whole body heavy with lethargy.

''But?''

I met his eyes beneath from his glasses – glasses without even a grade on them. According to him, it keeps him on style and that he has always been jealous of people with glasses on.

''…But nothing. Nothing new, dad.''

''Dad won't force his daughter anything if his dear daughter don't want to.'' I gave him a blank stare as he suddenly adopted his foolish daddy persona. ''I mean… daddy is just concerned but daddy knows how dreams work especially for teenagers, you know-''

''Dad!'' He chuckled and I flicked his forehead in retribution. ''I'm not having wet dreams!''

He raised a hand. ''Please daughter, daddy doesn't want to hear!''

I smirked. ''Ah… Fine then. In one of my dreams, I dreamt about this hunky man with an eight-pack abs, strong arms, holding me tight against his taut—''

''Ah! LOOK! I nearly forgot your gift, dear daughter! He-he-he.''

I won.

He stood up then opened a long drawer. With an excited smile, he brought out the badly-wrapped gift and placed it on his table. ''I have lots of extra papers and decided to recycle it, you see!'' he motioned his hand over his masterpiece.

Even with the wrapping, I could tell that it was a _Katana_. I beamed and with his permission, I excitedly unwrapped his gift, struggling slightly with the numerous tapes he used to secure the paper.

And it was a _Katana!_

I let myself gasp, eyes wide as I grasp the handle. Slowly, I pulled off the leather sheath and watched my own eyes staring back at me from the blade.

''I noticed today that you weren't carrying your bokken, Shizu.'' He said whilst I was still busy admiring the sharp blade. ''I hope you don't forget it?''

''Of course not. I was going to get it during patrol. I don't want the day class seeing them. Though, I could always say it's for practise…'' I mused out loud. ''It could totally be used as additional fear factor.''

He let out a short laugh. ''Fear factor?''

I nodded. ''You know how Zero's so good at intimidating people, right? For some reason, they don't fear me as much as they do with him.''

''…Do you want to be feared, Shizu?''

I looked up, recognising the sudden gravity in his tone. He didn't like the idea, it seemed. ''Is that a problem?''

He stared at me for a few seconds. And in those few moments, he didn't look nor feel like my father. ''Fear… can make even the strongest lonely, Shizu.''

''…I have you, Yuki and Zero. I'm not lonely.'' I simply answered and I was relieved when he finally smiled.

''Though you still need to practise with your Bokken daily of course. You will _not_ , please, Shizu, you will not use the _Katana_ without my supervision, yes?''

 _Why give it to me now then!_

''You'll practise with me every day at 6:00 in the morning. But on duty and on patrols, it needs to sheathed _unless_ in _grave_ danger, Shizu.''

I grinned, uncaring if the look was a little bit manic this time. ''In _grave danger_. I can do that.''

''Ah…Maybe I should've waited for her birthday?'' Kaien slumped in his seat after his daughter kissed him good night. He felt like he just did something that could potentially be…endangering but he just cannot help it! When he found his old _Katana_ in his attic, he thought exactly of her and he just knew she would've loved it.

And she did. His daughter lit up like a child on Christmas day and he wished he had the sense to procure a camera to take a picture.

But then, her smile in the end made him a little nervous. He knew that despite her small size, his daughter was a little wild girl. She has always been eager to learn and can be rather _aggressive_ in training.

It was in her blood. But then again, Yuki doesn't fight like that. His other daughter is just as determined, yes, but…Yuki was never the one to sought him out and drag him out of his office or bed, pleading him to train with her. Yuki has an air of sweetness, of summer and spring, reminding him of Juri Kuran. But Shizu was autumn and winter – beautiful

…but can be deadly.

Kaien removed his glasses and wiped his face with his hands, unable to believe he just called his daughter deadly. But the truth still stands.

''…Nightmares, sore eyes, dried lips and her increased appetite to sweet things.'' He murmured and rested his elbows on top of his broken desk. ''I really have a bad feeling about this… Kaname-san.''

 _But, it's too early…_


	2. Chapter 2 - Outside

**Chapter 2 – Outside**

* * *

Cold – it was the first feeling that I ever felt and remembered. It seeped through my numbed feet and slithered there way inside my coat. The wind was sharp and painful against my skin and I was alone. I was confused. I was scared.

I had opened my mouth to say something – maybe to shout for help but nothing came out. I didn't know then what to say. I stared from the far distance beyond the running hills of white where I hoped would be warm and safe. I knew that I needed to leave.

I knew I wasn't safe.

So I took a step forwards and tried to hug myself when another gust of icy wind blew towards me. But I realised that another hand was holding on to my other hand and that was why I cannot move it.

When I turned, I saw another girl with red-brown eyes looking back at me. I was so surprised that I let out a little scream and pushed the little girl away.

She fell but did nothing but stare.

''S-snow…'' she said.

I blinked; my eyes catching the wispy white particles flying madly in the air then at the white freezing ground. ''Snow…'' I realised. _So that's what they were…Of course._

There was a loud crunch and I turned around on instinct. My heart gave a lurch and I felt my frozen body grow colder in fear. There was hulking shadow drunkenly walking towards us. A pair of red eyes glinted maliciously in the dark and next, two sharp fangs covered in crimson gleamed.

''Hello, little girls!'' he rasped out and let out a low laugh. ''Are you lost?''

 _Lost…Gone…Nowhere to go…_

''Yes?'' he tilted his head to the side. I took a step back, hand reaching behind to the little girl, waiting for her to take my hand so we can run together. But the girl remained still. I glanced behind in panic. ''Come on.'' I whispered urgently.

She screamed.

I jerked at the sound, eyes widening but before I could turn back around, the stranger had appeared before me with a snarky grin on his face before grabbing me by the scarf. Out from the corner of my eye, the shivering girl had scrambled away, whimpering; her eyes wide in fear.

''…Just a little bit of blood. Just a taste...'' the monster murmured, bringing his face and his stench closer.

After the cold and confusion, there was the panic. My heart thundered loudly from inside my ribcage that it felt like it could burst out in any moment. My throat was heavy and my breathing uneven. My legs twitched once before I realised that I have strength in them and that I could run away. They tensed but all it did was to bury myself further deep in the snow.

I screamed as the man grabbed me by the arm, pulling me closer to his awaiting mouth. Two sharp and protruding fangs gleamed in the night stained with something crimson… _blood_ , it was. He was grinning; his eyes red, evil and empty. I grabbed a hold of his hair and tried pushing his face away but the vampire let out a cold cackle before he lunged at the inside of my arm that which he was holding.

The pain came fast – two sharp teeth penetrating through my jacket and through my skin. Then, there was warmth and even more pain as I felt the man suck out the blood; his hold tightening and and his teeth digging in deeper as he groaned…

''…No!'' I whimpered, getting colder and weaker if that was even possible. ''…H-hel—''

There was a wet sound and suddenly, a hand slipped out from the man's ear. I blinked, feeling something warm and slimy pressing down my eyelids and trickling down my face. But I sighed in relief when the scary man fell limply on the floor.

My left arm throbbed.

''Shizu…'' he said and held out his hand to me. ''Shizu…'' he said again.

 _I'm Shizu,_ I realised before my eyes blurred and the world whirled away.

* * *

I woke up and was greeted by the sight of my cream-painted ceiling and the sound of the morning that already passed away. Even without looking at the time, my rejuvenated body was telling me that it was probably already past noon and I have missed my lectures for the morning.

''Oh well, YOLO.'' I drawled and pushed myself up lazily. I rubbed my sore eyes and blinked them multiple times to rid the dried tears that accumulated overnight. For a moment, I let myself be immersed by the quiet, knowing that I wouldn't have a lot of it after I left my room today. I stared off into space until my peaceful thoughts took a side-turn and darkened.

I felt tiny pin-pricks of pain on my left arm. Since this was nothing out of the blue, I massaged the spot to comfort the pain before I decided to get myself ready out of bed.

It was a wonder that Yuki didn't come knocking on my door today to wake me up. Mostly, she barges in my room and drags myself out of bed, scolding me that I missed too many lessons now.

It wasn't like I'd be listening in class anyway. So I might as well be absent.

But Yuki, being the responsible older sister is never the one to accept my reasons and drags me out anyway. She really takes responsibilities _very_ seriously.

I reached for my phone and began playing some piano music while I stripped my way towards the bathroom.

I personally think that living alone was great. My sister had wanted to stay together before but I had refused, determined to live separately. A part of me regrets my choice from this day on as sometimes I feel like it created a distance between us sisters. Not to mention, Yuki made feel a little (a lot) guilty for a time when she struggled to find a room-mate. Her close relationship with the Night Class (or just Kaname, really) made it hard for her to make real friends.

But Yuki seemed happy living in the Sun Dorm with Sayori, her room-mate and _bestfriend._

Meanwhile, I am very happy living in my old room in the Headmaster's residence. Not only am I undisturbed by party noises (or noises, in general) but I was in close contact with my dad every day, meaning I could I duel him anytime and yes, as cheesy as this sounds, enjoy his company for myself.

After my usual morning (afternoon) routine, I blow dried my wild curly hair and frowned at its bushiness when I caught sight of it from the mirror. It has gotten so long again and was now reaching my waistline when I only had it cut two months ago at shoulder length. I pulled a face and struggled to drag the brush down a tangled knot. Unlike my twin, my hair seem to have a mind of its own, curly and likes to stick out everywhere.

Everywhere.

It also made me head look bigger – 'big-head' they used to call me in primary school. It wasn't so creative, mind you. But children are children, they can be as cruel as they are sensitive.

I gathered the mass of brown hair and tied them all together using two elastic bands. Then I took another band and slipped in on around my wrist just in case my wild hair frees itself.

I looked at my face and examined my pale cheeks, pinching them so hard that they turned pink.

 _There, I look more alive now._

Deciding to forgo the school's blazer, I picked up a leather scabbard and tied the straps tight around my waist. This way, it was easy to access the blade should the need arise. With a victorious smile, I let my hand rest on the handle and breathed in. Next, on my left waist, I placed the wooden sword.

I stopped for a moment as I held onto the weapons on either side of my waist. I felt oddly empowered and…a little hungry for a battle - one that would make me sweat and would make me feel _that_ adrenaline being pumped all throughout my body, urging me for more.

I wanted a duel.

Now.

Maybe the headmaster was free at the moment.

I didn't bother bringing my bag since I wasn't planning to do any work anyway and according to the time, classes were nearly done. ''I'm gonna be so fucked up during exams.'' I told myself as I painfully remembered all the lessons I've missed this morning and from the past weeks.

However, despite my calm acceptance of this agonising truth, my heart was breaking deep inside just by thinking about the amount of work I could imagine I need doing. I needed the grades for university.

I traversed the empty corridor and passed many empty guest-rooms. Dad's bed room was at the other end of the hall but he wouldn't be there right now. I ran down the steps quietly and strode towards his office. I knocked twice.

''Come in!''

I pushed. ''Dad!'' he looked up from a book. ''Duel me!''

His face softened and he visibly relaxed before slumping in his seat. He turned and looked out from the Victorian window behind him. ''Well…''

I tapped a foot against the carpeted floor, waiting patiently.

''Isn't it a special day today, Shizu?''

My tapping stopped. ''Special?'' Was it someone's birthday? Was it his birthday? No, that's not it. That was ages ago…Wait, birthdays happen every year but no, is it _mine_? No…

''…Happy Valentine's day Shizu!'' The headmaster pushed his chair back and stood up, opening his arms. His wheeled chair rolled down and hit the wall. ''So…'' he fidgeted; his cheeks flushed.

 _He's expecting a gift. Ah, bloody hell. Is this why he gave me the Katana yesterday?! Last year I secretly made chocolates with Yuki and whilst she made one for Kaname, I made one just especially for our dad. Now, he's expecting one again._

 _…I shouldn't have made one in the first place. Now he'll be expecting every Valentines!_

Wasting no more moment before the old man catches on to the fact I had none prepared, I straightened and smiled. ''Of course, _daddy._ '' He grinned excitedly, his excitement so obvious.

My smile turned more genuine as I skipped towards him. When we were faced to face, I told him to close his eyes and he did so without complaint.

 _Now is the difficult bit… A chaste kiss on the cheek will not do since I do it all the time. To make something special, it should be something I don't do/give him often like a hug or…_

With a smirk, I threw my arms around his shoulders and nuzzled my head against his. I breathed in and memorised his scent, ingraining it deeper into memory. _Warmth, safety, comfort, dad_ …

''Happy Valentines _daddy_ '' I barely call him _daddy_ anymore. The last time was probably when I was 8. Nor do I say, ''I love you the most in this whole wide world,'' at all.

…

I gasped when strong arms suddenly enclosed around my waist, gripping me tightly. ''Ahhhhh! My sweet daughter!'' I squealed when I was suddenly spinning in the air. Then, when my feet touched the ground, I was being nuzzled… _quite passionately_.

''Oooh…I love you the most in the whole wide world, darling!'' He cooed, tearing up. ''Such a sweet girl, my daughter…hu-hu-hu!''

I smiled and let my old man do as he liked. At least he wasn't gonna avoid me the rest of the week now.

''—But daddy was really looking forward to the chocolates! Ne-ne…You made them for you daddy, right?'' I looked up, keeping a smile on my face.

''…Well...'' _Now is a good time for divine intervention_ , I thought. Kaien tilted his head to the side; his lips parting. _Quick!_ I averted my eyes to the floor then ringed my fingers together, biting my lip cutely as possible.

''Well I thought since…'' I looked up as if meaning to look at him in the eye before 'shyly' looking away. Now for the _tsundere_ act, I jumped away from his lap, turning away slightly as if to hide my blushing (not) face. ''Since I made you the chocolates last year… I thought we should do something different this year, you know…so I made some reservations in the little café shop in town. Flora's? We used to go there and I really like the place, I still go there sometimes to read and I thought…since its Valentines then…'' I bit my lip as if trying to stop myself rambling.

''… _Shizu-chan_!'' I smirked, hearing his voice crack. I fixed my face before he turned me around and patted my head. ''Of course, my daughter! Daddy will go on a date with you!''

 _Ew._

''….I understand.'' My eccentric father nodded to himself, holding onto his chin in thought. 'Shizu.'' He said and I smiled patiently. ''its okay, darling. When I was your age, I find myself alone in these sort of things too, you know.'' _Eh?_ ''It could be lonely to some people, I guess. But worry not, you don't need those boys!'' He beamed and tapped his chest. ''Daddy here is enough, yes?!''

I sweat-dropped. _What a question…_ ''O-of course, dad- _dy_ …''

Our moment shattered when I started some footsteps coming closer, ignorant of how my father's eyes looked confused at first before following my eyes at the door.

''Yuki and Zero, perhaps?''

I nodded in confirmation, noticing my sister's lighter footsteps than Zero's heavy ones. '' _Oooh._ Zero's gonna love this.''

Kaien Cross chuckled and went back behind his desk. ''Well, it is a very happy event.'' He said.

 _More troublesome, I tell you._

I groaned and let myself fall on the green sofa, resting my head on the arm-rest.

''You overslept again, didn't you?'' At the word 'slept', my eyes closed.

''Hm-m''

''Hm…''

I smirked when he left it at that.

Three firm knocks sounded from the door. ''Come in, Yuki! Zero!'' The headmaster called.

The door clacked open and brought a gust of my sister's perfume. ''How did you know it was us?'' Kaien motioned to his left. 'Shizu!'' Yuki yelled. ''So this is where you've been! We checked your room first, you know!'' Yuki sighed. ''You really need to clean up your room…'' she added in a lower, embarrassed tone.

''At least put away your underwear under your bed—''

''Zero!''

''But he's right, Shizu! I-it was really embarrassing…What if someone suddenly sees—''

''I already did—''

''See! Zero! Forget what you saw!''

I sighed. ''It was just a couple of clothes, Yuki.''

In the end, Dad and Zero had another brief talk about vampires co-existing with humans. It was really sad and cruel. My friend who lost everything from the hands of one vampire has no choice but be constantly surrounded by them. But at the same time, it wasn't like these Night Class students have anything to do with his past. It was like saying you don't like the taste of bacon and suddenly decide you hate steak as well.

I snorted and quietly laughed.

The room quietened. ''Mah, mah…Keep going, don't mind me 're.'' I waved only to be stopped midway when a hand grasped mine.

''You're coming with us! Prefect duty time.'' Yuki said and struggled to pull her up. ''Zero!'' she extended her arm and wiggled her fingers towards our platinum-haired friend. I groaned and held on to the sofa for support, smirking a little as Yuki continued to struggle. ''Come on! You're so heavy!''

I let out a low chuckle and opened one eye to see her reddened face. _Cute,_ I thought. ''Maybe you're just weak, Yuki. You need to exercise more!'' I taunted and with no disappointment, I laughed, seeing her as she bristled reminding me so much of a cute puppy.

''Zero, come on!''

He sighed. '' Ah. Maybe I'll just sit too…''

''Zero!''

The male teen slumped his shoulders in defeat and sauntered towards us. Our eyes met and fired up in challenge. ''Come on, fatso. Move it.''

My jaw dropped at his childish jibe but nonetheless recognised his tactic. I secured my grip on the sofa and shifted as if to make myself more comfortable. ''The only fat here is your bubbly butt, Zero- _kun._ '' I smirked, seeing his cheeks flush a little. But before he could retort,

'SHIZU!'' Yuki shrieked and her face was as red as a tomato. I flinched at the noise and massaged my tingling ears. ''You—''

Kaien coughed, gaining all our attention at once when the atmosphere became a little too stuffy. Gone was my foolish and eccentric dad; replaced by a stiff-looking headmaster whose round glasses glinted under the chandelier's lights. '' _Shizu.''_ I stiffened at his tone, my devilish grin instantly dropping. ''Yuki and Zero, kindly go to your jobs now, please!''

''…A-ah, yes! Headmaster!'' My sister dutifully bowed.

Zero huffed before hiding his hands in his pockets. Our eyes narrowed at each other before he strutted away.

' _Shizu…''_

I sat up, laughing a little. ''Yes. Yes. Off I strut.''

''Protect my darling Night Classes for me!''

I left his room quietly with a sigh and paused when I saw Zero standing by a bay window. ''Where's Yuki?'' I roamed my eyes at the empty hallway. Her scent was still here so she probably wasn't gone for long.

''She left,'' was his curt reply.

We walked down the stairs surrounded by an uncomfortable silence. He seemed grumpy for some reason. ''Hm…Are you still angry about my bubbly butt comment?''

He paused and I stepped a little bit away from the boy. He glared at me over his shoulder before continuing his descent.

''No?''

He sighed. ''No, so shut up.''

''How the hell does Yuki talk to you? So damn moody.''

''How the hell does Yuki talk to you? So damn—''

''Amazing.''

''Annoying.''

''I know, I'm amazing. No need to tell. Thanks.''

''Has anyone told you how narcissistic you are?''

I pursed my lip as I thought about it. ''Not really.'' He huffed and if possible, walked faster as if he was running away. ''So, where's Yuki then?''

The boy was quiet for awhile but just when I thought I was going to get ignored, he answered; ''She said she was going to pick up something.''

 _Chocolates?_ I immediately thought. _So, she made chocolates this year again, huh. And judging from his tone, he's dare I say it? J-E-A-L-O-U-S._

''Stop grinning, idiot.''

At this, my grin only widened as I clutched my hands together under my chin. ''Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen sting!'' I quoted Dumbledore and promptly dodged Zero's incoming hand. After years of teasing the guy and years of him trying to ignore me when I do so to try and maintain his cool persona, Zero has eventually gave up and decided that sometimes, violence was necessary especially when his 'secret' infatuation with my sister was being compromised.

I chuckled and ran away from him. He fell to the chase for a few seconds before he gave up. I slumped my shoulders in disappointment. ''Come on, Zero! Don't be such a girl!''

He rolled his eyes and placed his hands over his hips. The air blew and tickled my exposed nape. He seem to stiffen before he turned his face away slightly. I frowned. ''What's wrong, Zero?''

''…Stay away.'' He said and mumbled, ' _stronger'..._

''What's stronger?'' He fully turned his back on me. ''Oy, Kiryuu…''

I stopped right behind him. My hands hovered on his back, unsure what to do. Zero has been sickly nowadays. He looked paler and…more grey.

I jerked as he roughly spun on his heel and walked past me, uncaring that he hit my shoulder. ''Ow!'' I stared at his retreating back whilst I massaged my injured shoulder. ''…What's wrong with that guy? He's so weird.'' I muttered under my breath before following.

* * *

Cross Academy a prestigious school– the main building where the lectures take place, is composed of grey stone but old as they may be, they were very strong. The academy was built like a fortress with all its height and strength so blindingly obvious on the outside while everything else fragile – the students, the well-kept grass and the trimmed trees were kept inside.

I never noticed it before until the Night Class students moved in and dad's dream of acting as the bridge between humans and vampires finally began.

Then there were two dorms – the Sun dorm and the Moon Dorm. Both buildings were separated by two rivers, the woods and guarded by each of their own gates. Again, the Moon dorm and the Night Class teachers live on the same site whilst the Day dorm is located beside the Headmaster's residence and the Day Class teachers' residence.

It was a brilliant plan – safety wise.

But of course, the safety problem arises by the Day Class students themselves when every day since the beginning, they've been throwing themselves for dinner to the vampires.

As an assigned Guardian of the Academy, it was apparently my duty to prevent these people from getting their blood sucked out.

Cross Academy was a beautiful school – a mix of grand, strength and masculinity. The town was the same – cobble-stoned with old dilapidated churches here and there, dark alleyways and vampires and vampire hunters roaming the streets. It makes me wonder if there's such thing abroad.

Cross Academy for all its dignified glory and all the protection it offers was like a prison to me. All these screaming fangirls, these unfairly graceful Night Classes, my sister's not-so-secret love for Kuran and Zero's obvious adoration towards my sister, they were all making me sick.

I wanted to get out.

 _Outside…_

''Everyone! The event is tomorrow! You cannot force the Night Class to give your chocolates today! Kya!'' I heard my sister's muffled voice from the crowd. I sighed and closed my eyes when a group of girls pushed forward.

''Oy, Shizu! Out of the way! I wanna—

''Kya! Aidou!—

''No! Akasuki!—

''Kaname-senpa—''

''FUCKING SHUT UP!'' I bellowed at the girl in front of me. She froze, reminding me of a tiny mouse in front of a cat. Her eyes reminded me of Yuki which brought a little squeeze inside my chest but nevertheless I ignored it. This wasn't Yuki. ''Get off.'' I ordered, lowering my voice.

As if regaining herself, the girl removed herself from me and meekly stepped a few paces back, looking like she was going to cry. One of the girls who looked braver scowled and tilted her chin up. She rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. ''What's your problem, Cross? You didn't have to do that!'' she said, stepping towards me. The other girls backed her up.

Basic intimidation tactic.

Team-work.

Bitches.

I widened my stance, legs tensed and body ready to spring. I let my hand fall on my Katana and hid my smirk as the girls predictably followed the motion. A sliver of doubt crossed their faces and some looked instantly scared. But the leader of course, needed more than that.

She smirked, cocking a hip to one side. ''Everyone knows that's only a prop, Cross. You're not really good, are you? If you are, then you would have joined competitions and everything.'' Her mocking smile widened. ''Or maybe you have! It's just no one attends them. Who would though? Except for your sister?'' They laughed in designed harmony.

Another brown-haired girl who I recognise from my class simpered. Wait…the three girls right at the front were my classmates, indeed.

 _…what were their names again?_

''You can't really use that wooden toy of yours, _Big-head_.'' She sneered. ''No one likes you here, in case that's not obvious yet, Cross.''

They took another bold step closer.

Intimidation tactic repeated.

Engage or not?

The double gates groaned as they opened as they do every day. The screams became higher and the three girls casually bumped their shoulders as they walked past me.

 _''Big-head.''_

 _''Ugly.''_

 _''Loser.''_

I sighed and curiously wondered about the ache inside my chest – was I hurt? Not particularly. The burn felt more like frustration and an unresolved, pent-up annoyance that borders close to anger. I wanted to spar. The Chairman was too busy this morning.

''Out of the way, ladies! The event is tomorrow!'' I heard my sister from the distance. It seems that the Day class students wanted to give the Night Class some choco…

 _Wait…So, Valentine's day was tomorrow? I thought it was today! I could have told dad that my chocolates were to be given tomorrow! I didn't have to go through all those trouble…_ I frowned, finally realising something.

 _Did my dad just play me?_

I slumped my shoulders, closed my eyes and sighed. _He planned it all along_.

' _'Shizu_ …'' A gentle voice called from behind. I straightened up and turned, pointedly ignoring our audience. Carefully masking my emotions, I looked up and placed an expectant look on my face which nearly fell off upon meeting his eyes.

They've always been the same and in 16 years of seeing the man many times, I couldn't help but feel awfully _exposed_ every time he looked at me. This was why I never approached him alone. Ever. And in those very seldom moments where he and I were unexpectedly alone (or as alone as we could be like now), in these times, I admit, with a heavy heart, that I never felt so…insecure.

That's it. This was why Yuki can't act normally around him! When he looks at someone, his eyes pierces right through them as if he could read their deepest secrets. But his eyes? No matter how I wish to enter his mind and boldly stare back at him for more than 5 seconds (yes, I counted), I see nothing but my own reflection.

 _Not to mention, he's got that smoulder look completely on his face every second of every day/night. Who wouldn't feel awkward?_

My lip twitched and like a hawk, of course, he caught it. He smiled so softly, leaning down a little. My eyebrows furrowed a little, immediately noticing it.

 _Was he trying to intimidate me,_ I wondered. _Whatever for?_

''Is there something wrong, Shizu?'' Also, his voice was always kind – so kind it sounded so patronizing. If I was braver than I was, I would have told him to stop talking to me like so. But then again, I noticed how cold he was with Zero and I decided that I would rather have his patronizing tone than his icy one.

I wasn't that suicidal to make an enemy out of a powerful vampire like Kaname.

A hand reached out and coiled an errant strand of brown hair around his agile fingers. I stiffened, hands tightening around my sword's pommel unconsciously. I dared to look up from his cheekbones to his sad eyes and swallowed, feeling a small ounce of guilt inside my chest. It came out of nowhere.

I saw my sister's form shift from one corner of my eye and I regained my senses. ''…I'm okay, senpai.'' I told him and bowed – a mistake; a miscalculation. The action brought his hand below my jawline near the weak spot on my neck where my pulse was beating anxiously and his thumb to cover my dried lips.

I froze as a punch of inexplicable hunger brought my knees to weaken and my throat to dry up. Something sweet assaulted my nostrils and for some reason my teeth started to ache. I gasped and realised that I forgot to breathe.

Next, my temples gave a throb so hard that it felt like my eyes were going to fall out of their sockets. I closed them, clenching and unclenching my jaw, trying so hard not to faint. It was going to be embarrassing. I cannot. No.

I absently licked my sore lips – another mistake; another miscalculation. I jumped away, eyes wide, already forgetting myself and where we were.

This was why I didn't like him. No, not _him_ but what he does.

He makes me forget myself, the time, the place… and my _sister_. I glanced to where I knew my sister was but his broad shoulders and height covered her (or myself) but not from everyone. A wandering thought crossed my mind; what would his shoulders feel around my arms?

A cold chill licked at my spine. _Yuki_.

' _'Shizu_ …'' My head jerked towards the speaker and I frowned at the sad look on his face.

My heart was beating too loudly in my ears and I could hear people whispering and screaming around us. The wind brought Zero's scent – soothing like lavender towards us. His footsteps were coming closer.

I felt weak. I was going to faint if I stay...

''…I…'' I licked my lips once again and tasted something metallic from them. The flesh had bled from being so dried up and from all my careless biting. '' Excuse me.'' I managed to say before I spun on my heel and strode towards the copse of trees with my back as straight as possible.

Chocolate. I was hungry for some hot chocolate – sweet on my tongue and warm down my dried throat.

* * *

Kaname watched the girl disappear behind the trees before he continued his way towards his classes. He ignored the hunter's cold gaze but he smiled as he passed Yuki.

''What was that?'' he heard Aido whisper before a thump sounded as his cousin - Akatsuki reprimanded him. Of course he can hear them.

He can hear everything from miles around.

Like the way his youngest sister's heart beats frantically when he's around; the way her scent lingers everywhere she passes and the way she tries to hide her…discomfort. He tried, oh how he has tried to fix their relationship. But every step forward he takes, no matter how careful, Shizu would always bolt away to hide either behind her books, the headmaster and many times, behind that _boy_ …

 _Kiryuu_.

His beloved little sister wanted to get out. He could see it. He knew it. She didn't need to say. She was _bored_. All her grades were higher than average and she's already expressed her interest in going to university. All of these planning even as a freshman…

She has always wanted to go out. Even when they were young, they always needed to keep an eye on little Shizu in case she'd escape. And many times had she nearly succeeded.

 _'Kaname, one day, would you bring me outside?'_

 _Kaname! I want to go with you! I want to go outside!_

 _Outside_ , he thought. _She has always wanted to go outside_.

Later that night when everyone else save from Takumi were gone, he glanced down at his right hand and more specifically at the spot where her tongue touched.

Worry invaded his senses. _Too early,_ Kaien had told him and he agreed.

It was a problem. If she changes early… then what of Yuki? He would need to either change his other sister as well or persuade Shizu to keep it a secret until the right time comes.

''I wonder where the other are?'' Takumi mused out loud. ''Eh, are you alright, Kaname?''

''I am, thank you.'' He said and brought his attention back to his book.

''…I think I'm going to look for them.'' When there was no answer. The noble stood up, ''Yosh. Now, where could they be…'' he said as he walked away.

''Kuran-sama.''

''Leave.''

There was a rush in the air and soon Seiren has also left and he was alone. His eyes fell on his hand once more and brought it towards his awaiting mouth. A faint remnant of her was still on his skin and it awakened his hunger with just one taste. The glass windows behind him shuddered as the air around him thickened and pulsed from his energy. He regained his hunger before it could get out of control.

' _'Shizu_ …'' he uttered and his hands fisted suddenly as he remembered the girls' ugly words and the image of her slumped shoulders. The need to avenge was great but he reigned it in, as he has always done.

But those words were meant to hurt and hurt, they did. It hurt him as they did to her. Was she lonely like him? What was she doing now?

 _Soon_ , he thought. _Soon, his princesses wouldn't need to be alone. And soon, Shizu wouldn't be able to ignore the thirst._

Kaname touched his own neck. Every vampire knows what the thirst feels like and he yearned to help ease it for her.

 _Soon._

The ancient vampire stood and peered through the glass windows, hoping to catch the sight of her wild hair even though deep down he knew she wouldn't be there. She never takes the northern perimeter.

But even Yuki was not on sight. Were they caught up in a fight? Were they with Kiryuu? What if they get hurt?

Then, it would be Kiryuu's fault.

 _Of course_ , he thought. _As expected._

* * *

A/N - For some reason, I always get confused with Zero's name (keep calling him Zeno) and Shizu's name to Shiori... Seriously. Uhm. There's really nothing to say except for the fact that I am so disappointed there aren't a lot of VK fanfictions out here so instead of wandering round and round and waiting for the few good ones to update, I took the matter into my own two hands. Oh, I also need to apologize for any grammar mistakes or OOCness (please tell me!). I'm not really working too hard on this one since I JUST SPENT TWO/three HOURS NOT DOING MY ASSIGNED WORKS but instead, I FIND MYSELF WRITING THIS... I feel awful... argh. Ah. And I hate the VK ending. Urgh. I hate Yuki... urgh! What do you think of Shiori?


	3. Chapter 3 - Inescapable night

**Chapter 3 – Inescapable night**

* * *

I idly swung my sheathed katana as I lazily walked my designated patrol. Bored, I twisted and sliced at the empty air. I let myself smile and twisted another way; my body remembering an old dance my father had taught me. I pulled back, my muscles shifting, tightening and pushed, swish and –

''Gah!'' If it wasn't for years of my practise and for the sheath, I would've sliced the boy diagonally and in half and no amount of protection from the Chairman and Kuran Kaname can protect me from receiving a death penalty from this lad's family.

His eyes were screwed shut; his arms were crossed over his face as if it can protect him. Scattered around our feet are little colourful boxes of presents from today's event. I wondered briefly how the hell did he expect to survive a sword (sheathed or not) with only his hands as shield and if perhaps he had the power to harden his skin until it became hard as metal. According my father, the higher up the rank, the more powerful they are. This one is obviously influential enough to be in Cross Academy and important enough to become Vice-president.

And for the life of me, I couldn't recall his name nor do I want to try to.

My head tilted to the side as I appraised him. It was the first time that I had been this close to a vampire other than Kuran, after all. And this one was surprisingly hard to read as well, although in a different sense altogether.

He opened one eye cautiously then blinked. Sighing in relief, his lips curled up into an easy smile. Like that idiot, Aido, this one also encouraged the girls to get even wilder. If only all of them looked like they had sticks shoved up their asses like that _bitch_ Ruka, my job would have been far, far easier.

''Whoo! You nearly got me!'' he exclaimed, laughing breathlessly. He was not even a tad frightened that it annoyed me a little and the more I stared at his smiling perfect face and those kind green eyes, the more I felt even more aggressive.

It wasn't him, really. But what he represents. Without a word, I side-step the guy and went on my way, pretending he wasn't there. Hopefully, the guy gets the message;

''Hey! You're name… It's Shizu, right?!''

Apparently not.

''Thank you for stopping before slicing me in half.''

''The sword—'' I paused, biting my tongue as I scowled at myself. I turned and stared at his face. His eyes were raised and he looked at me expectantly. _This guy…_ ''The sword is sheathed. It wouldn't have.'' I carefully continued before taking wide brisk steps to get away from him.

But the boy was apparently ignorant of social cues. That, or he was so good at ignoring it.

''I've never really talked to you before!'' he jogged and matched my steps, quickly closing the distance I try so hard to put between us. ''I'm Ichijo, by the way, Takuma Ichijo, in case you don't know. You probably do—''

''I don't.'' I replied out through gritted teeth.

He took the cold retort in stride. ''Good! I'm glad we fixed it then! Nice to meet you! Oop.'' My eye twitched as the boy 'tripped' from a root.

 _Is this even a vampire?_ _The only person I know who'd trip from such an obvious obstacle is my dad! And I know he's just pretending. It's really hard to believe his 'foolish-dad' act when we basically try to beat each other up (or rather him beating me up) every morning at six._

''Hey, by any chance, have you seen some of my classmates around? They've been missing our class, you see and—Eh? Why'd you stop?'' I lifted up a hand and to my enjoyment and relief, the boy actually responded. Until of course, he opened his big mouth in the next second that I was forced to cover it with my left hand. My arm tensed as soon as I recognised the danger I just attracted. But then he only blinked owlishly at me; his body pliant under my hold.

 _''…_ _You're just human. And yet, you're attitude to Lord Kaname…''_

I felt my face harden as my ears caught that girl's voice.

''Hm-mm—''

I gave the boy a freezing look, successfully stopping him before I pushed him against a nearby tree. I focused on the scene not too far from us while making sure the vampire doesn't stand a chance in case he stupidly tries to attack.

A careful hand touched the top of my hand and unfastened some of my fingers away from his face but didn't pull away. ''Why aren't we stopping them?'' he whispered slowly. Too innocent to be true. Too innocent for me to believe.

I pulled my hand away completely from his grasp and wiped it on my skirt. I tied my Katana to my waist before crouching on the floor, watching how Zero threw this ginger to the floor.

 _''_ _How uncool.''_

' _'_ _That is what I call being cocky.''_ Aido covered the floor Zero was standing on with ice.

''…Oh my, this is not looking good. I told them not to…'' My unwanted companion commented once again. ''We should—''

I took a slow breathe in as I unbuttoned my school blazer and reached inside the breast pocket. _Calm. Cool. Collected._ Twisting the loader open, I scoured my pocket for five bullets, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 – one for each vampire on the clearing. I closed the loader shut, removed the safety and then tested the distance. My heart rate rising in anticipation of the hunt.

If I was quick enough I could kill most of them from my spot so easily, depending on how quick they'd react. Ruka would be an easy target, Aido as well. One bullet straight to that _bitch's_ forehead and that loud boy's temple.

If I was quick enough, I could take out the guy with the fire too. I know the ginger likes Ruka, judging by his body language. He would definitely freeze when he sees his lady love die. I could shoot him then. As soon as he turns around to my direction, one bullet straight to his heart. I could definitely imagine it.

The girl wearing pigtails and the guy with mahogany hair, on the other hand, will survive. They would have managed to remove themselves from the scene and take cover before I could shoot at them. Nevertheless…

''Are you tempted?'' I stilled as the guy beside me spoke. I nearly forgot him. I glanced at him over my shoulder and stared at his _angelic_ face; my body not faltering from its position. My dad has trained me so many times on the 'art of staying still' to do so.

 _And I can't believe I actually used that adjective to describe another person other than myself._

''No.'' I lied but didn't move from my position. I tilted my head to side, thinking, analysing, imagining. ''Maybe I'll wound them a little,'' I added as an afterthought as I contemplated which limbs to shoot at. _Such a wide selection…_ ''If they cross the line, that is.''

The boy slumped back against the tree, watching me for a while until he turned to his left and observed the scene as well. ''You're pretty scary, prefect-san.'' He said genially, although less so than he was before. He made me curious, to be honest. But that, I knew, was dangerous so I killed the seed before it can take root. He could play mysterious as he likes, I don't really care.

I hummed nonchalantly but the truth was, I was gauging his movements. Any twitch from him and I'll elbow him hard to the nose before twisting my wrist to put a bullet in his pretty head. I'll just run away afterwards, shave my hair and then make sure I disappear from the face of the earth. But then I faltered as my sister's form came to view along with a battle cry that made me flinch a little. My sister always had such a high-pitched voice. '' _Hoooold itt!''_

She landed gracefully (which was a slight surprise) on the ice, blocking Zero who had his Bloody Rose cocked and ready. Her sweet voice carried to where I was. ''Fighting is forbidden! That's one of the rules of this school!'' she announced and I shook my head once before sighing. _Did she think that would stop people from fighting if they truly wants to?_ _At least, she had Artemis ready…_

 _''_ _If you insist, then as a prefect, I must take you on!''_

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at my sister. Oh, she's so determined. It's so cute but so naïve…Five noble vampires against her and Zero? I don't think so. The best way to eliminate them is not to meet them in battle.

There was a tight silence that made me tense up once again, annoyed at myself for getting distracted even for five seconds. I clenched my jaw and waited for one single twitch from the vampires. One single twitch, one bullet. _If they attacked whilst I wasn't looking…_

Someone spoke low and lazily. It was the ginger. It sounded like a surrender.

 _''_ _She ruined it. Let's go back to class.''_ My hold tightened around my gun, my finger itching to pull the trigger.

 _I've always hated this bitch. I hate her._ There was a wordless surrender and the group started to disperse, following Ruka's lead. Aido huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. He opened his big mouth, ''Hmph! The fun's gone so quickly.''

I shifted and aimed the pistol to his forehead. _I'll show you fun, you fucker._

The group started to come closer by the second.

 _Retreat,_ the rational part of me advised. Not one to deny my instincts, I followed.

With an ease of someone who has been handling guns since she was 10, I forced myself to unload the bullets before replacing them back to my pocket – as instructed by my father. Aware of the boy who has been oddly quiet for the past few minutes, I wordlessly stood up and briskly walked away, half-praying the vampire would not stop me.

 _One of these days, I might really just kill or severely injure one of them from all these drama they cause me._

I growled. ''Why do I even bother.'' I clutched at the piece of cloth on my chest, trying to calm the burn inside of me. I'd been getting really angry so easily nowadays that I have a feeling there was something wrong with me. I swallowed to wet my parched throat. The night wind blew my way and I paused to listen to the crickets chirp all around me. I reached up and touched my forehead, finally noticing that I was sweating.

Sighing, I pulled my hair free of my hair tie then massaged my aching scalp. I gasped as I felt the world whirl and then dragged myself towards the nearest tree, seeking support.

 _Something's wrong with me..._

* * *

My eyes were half-closed when I reached home. My coast was clear and the vampires are now well inside their classrooms. I fumbled with the keys and let myself in. For some reason, Yuki and Zero's shoes were inside, telling me they were here. It's been so long since they both came here to rest. I groaned silently, annoyed at their intrusion. This meant that my 'older' sister would be trying to get me out of bed before 9am tomorrow and being assaulted by Zero's 'woe-is-me' attitude. It was good enough that I already have that attitude. To be fair though, he and I are totally different.

My woe is that I find myself always stuck in the middle of ridiculous situations like fangirls, unrequited loves, overly faithful servants and the like. Meanwhile, Zero's woe is that he found his family slaughtered by a vampire and now he finds that now he's surrounded with them. It was perfectly normal to hate them, really. And when we put our situations in a row like that, I realise I'm such a bitch.

Who am I to talk, really?

Oh, just another girl who has no memory of her real parents, whose first memory was being bitten by a goddamn vampire in a middle of nowhere, not to mention who might actually have anger management issues!

I snorted, chuckling silently at my own sense of humour. _God, I'm actually kind of fucked up…_

''Shizu? Is that you?''

 _Nope. Nope. Nope._ I hid behind the door and held my breath as another door clacked open and my sister poked her head out. ''Hm…I thought I heard… Oh well, Zero! Here, let me dry your hair!'' The door shut once again, muffling my sister's voice.

I sighed. _Better let the love birds make their nests while I…_ I silently made my way up the stairs. As I neared the second story of our house, the blue wall-papered walls became increasingly decorated with family pictures and certificates rather than impersonal pictures and paintings. I allowed myself to smile, despite the growing migraine because most of them were mine. Yuki has not really won any awards, nor does she have any clubs.

It was petty of me but I think I'm allowed to compare myself with my caring older sister from time to time too. People do it always do it, anyway, thinking I wasn't listening in.

 _'_ _At least, Yuki is nice. That one's a real bitch.'_

 _'_ _A big-headed bitch.'_

I hesitated at the top of the stairs, half-wanting to sleep beside my father and half-wanting to be alone. I muffled a groan when my head gave a sudden throb. _I guess alone then…_

Soon enough, I reached my door with a relieved sigh and pushed my way in. With eyes half-closed, I started stripping my uniform off until I was left in my underwear. I moaned as I crawled inside my duvet. I closed my eyes shut and tried to find a better position to sleep. When my headache didn't stop, I let myself fall from my bed and reached out desperately for pain relief from my bedside drawer. Realising I had no water, I groaned once again and forced myself to get up to get some from the bathroom.

 _'_ _Shizu…'_ A woman sang whilst I was bent over at the sink, drinking from the tap. I paused, confused and slightly scared of what I knew I heard. I straightened and screamed immediately, my legs giving out and my bottom hitting the cold floor painfully. My breath came out as tiny little gasps. I looked away from the woman staring at me from the mirror. Her eye sockets empty and staring; blood trailing down her face as her lips moved as if talking to me.

I sobbed, crawling desperately out of the bathroom. I grabbed and hastily put an old shirt on, pausing briefly at the sight of my bloodied hands. I ungracefully scrambled towards the door, imagining a woman standing at the centre of my room, watching me go.

''Shizu?'' My dad sat up from his bed before he turned to turn on his night lamp. His eyes widened, seeing myself.

''T-there….d-dad…g-ghost…lady…'' I pointed at the door, trying to tell him that there was a ghost in my room.

He pushed himself out of bed and the next moment, he was kneeling in front of me on his floor. I felt his hand on my forehead while the other held me by the elbow. His hands felt strong, cold and soothing against my burning skin. ''My daughter, you have a fever!''

I let myself carried to the bed; my body felt incredibly heavy and lifeless. I felt him leave, ''Dad-dy…please, don't l-leave…Ghost. Lady. Blood…blood…blood…''

He wiped my sweating forehead with his hand and massaged my forehead with his thumb as if he knew my head was in pain. ''Shh…okay, okay. Dad is just going to call for help, okay?''

I nodded and smiled a little when he didn't pull his hand away. I felt him struggle for a bit before I heard the keys of his phone as he dialled. As I felt myself falling to sleep, I thought I heard my sister's voice, followed by _that woman's._ A wild shiver racked my body and I screamed in pain as an unnatural painful blast exploded inside my head.

I woke up sometime in the early hours of morning. Someone was talking to me; his voice calm and warm in my ears, soothing the anxiety before it can even erupt. It was familiar. I know that voice. Something wet and warm fell upon my lips. In instinct, I swallowed and licked my lips for more. Hot chocolate, the most expensive kind. I felt myself pulled to sit up and a strong body supported me from behind. Smooth like velvet, sweet and dark at the same time. Warm skin, a wonderful masculine scent, glowing crimson eyes, I opened my eyes and in my dream, Kaname was there.

* * *

 **Extra:**

''Eh?! Ichijo? What are you doing there!?'' Aido exclaimed, looking down at the young vampire who they found sitting rather inelegantly on the floor.

All of a sudden, Shiki took a step forwards, earning a few odd looks. He sniffed the air. ''You smell good.'' At this, the others followed suit and gave questioning looks to their Vice-president.

''Yeah! Who were you with?! _You_ didn't break any rules, did you?! Lord Kaname would get so angry at us!'' Aido voiced out. With this, Takuma Ichijo gave out a slightly shaky chuckle and stood up from the floor, brushing away some dust from his uniform. He smilingly reached out and held on to his friend's shoulder who only blinked, confused.

Takuma Ichijo breathed in and indeed, he could smell his own scent covered deliciously with that sweet, velvety aroma that made his throat feel dry. He sucked in his lips, tasting the odd girl. Then, he gave his friend's shoulder a small squeeze before patting it. Then, he turned to the rest of the group – Akatsuki, Ruki, Shiki and Rima. ''You could have all died, my friends.'' He said with an affable smile then he turned to Aido, ''You.'' he says to him and then to Ruka who merely raised an eyebrow at him, ''and you, especially.'' He added. She stiffened at the threat.

''HA?! What do you mean?''

He chuckled at nothing and announced that he forgot something in his room. Without answering the loud inquiries of his childhood friend, Aido, followed by Ruka's. He waved them goodbye and set out alone. He could feel their stare from his back but chose to ignore it. On his way towards the Moon dorm, he kept on tasting his lips until he none of _her_ remained. He needed a drink, fast.

 _That was so tempting, it's scary._

* * *

 _AN: Okay, I hate it when I accidentally press something and now I have to re-write my AN. Anyway, thank you so much for my first 10 reviewers! I really apreacite your opinions! If you have suggestions or anything, I don't promise to follow them but I'd love to hear them! Vampire Knight is not very popular and good OC fanfictions are scarce! Oh, the woe!_ _Anyway, I'm free of Uni for the next 2 months or so! Isn't this a great time to write?! Also, I'm so so sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes! English isn't actually my first language but I sure love it._

 _Story-wise, re-watching the anime to remind myself of the storyline is painful. I don't know why but I get irritated seeing Yuki's doe-eyed face. Okay, I get it that she's innocent, caring and loving but seriously, her eyes are more than unnatural. I think she might have the biggest eyes in the show! hahaha! I don't want this story to bash her or anything. I don't like stories like that. I personally respect her character. I just prefer the flawed ones better. I mean, come on! Nothing is ever boring than perfection, after all._

 _On the other hand, w_ _hat do you think of Shizu so far? I actually think she's a little bit of an arrogant bitch, a control freak and yes, a loner. But she's kinda cute too, right? Don't worry, she's not a Mary Sue. Oh no...I hate Mary Sues. She's just really allergic to situations where the feels are really strong. LOL. I feel sorry for her already. Tell me what you think, guys! Thanks so much for taking the time to review, I hope that you continue and tell me what you think regarding this chapter?_

 _With love and dreams,_

 _your author_


	4. Chapter 3 part II - Interlude

To live a life – Chapter 3 – Inescapable night II

* * *

 **Interlude: Kaien Cross**

Every time he sees her, he remembers how unfortunate she was.

In their world where her kind was both worshipped like royalties and ogled like kept animals, there was no place for her except by her brother's side. There will be no running for her. No university. No privacy. And none of those cliché love stories she secretly loves and abhors to read.

Every time he sees her, he remembers how tragic she was - his ambitious and unsatisfied dreamer. Always with her plans and her eyes on the clouds. He didn't need to have the ability to read minds to know his daughter wasn't always with them. In fact, she rarely was.

Every weekend, she leaves the academy grounds to wander in town. It has become a habit of hers. One that has begun as a family outing but now one that she does alone. She'll leave after her training at eight every Saturday morning. She'll have breakfast with him and her siblings, if they've woken early. If they were, she'll make up some half-hearted excuse to avoid anybody else's company, telling everyone she'll sleep in, only to find her room vacated and his beloved daughter to be wandering in town all alone.

Shizu, his strange daughter, with her faraway eyes and down-turned lips. Kaien loved her very much. He knew this without a doubt. Shizu, with her precocious mind and silent genius, forced to mingle with peers she cannot relate to. Has she wondered why she felt like so, Kaien wondered. Has she wondered why she thought and acted so differently compared to her peers? Compared to her sister?

 _''Why wouldn't you play with them, Shizu-chan?''_

The six-year old girl glanced to her right, peering at the other children with cool eyes. He watched her brows furrowing slightly as she gazed at her laughing half. A flash of bitterness in her eyes appeared before it dissolved. _''They didn't want me.''_

It was the plain acceptance in her voice that stabbed in him in the chest. Sharp and cold, that is what it felt like. Gentle and silent, six-year old Shizu with her fondness to sweet foods watched her sister play with other children on the day of their birthday. She was dress for the event, wearing a blue sequined dress and a tiara upon her beautiful brown hair which for once, he managed to tame.

Kaien cringed presently, remembering the sharp look she gave him when he tried to cajole her to play. '' _I don't want to play with them either.''_

But of course, she did. She was young and all her desires and her sadness was all transcribed on her face.

He was guessing that's what attracted _him_ in the first place.

 _Him_ , as in the man sitting on his old brown recliner chair as if it was a throne. Kaname Kuran, King of Vampires, the last of the Kurans.

The second title was a lie, of course.

The girl lying asleep on his bed between them was this one's blood sister, pure and true. Crimson liquid glistened in between her pale mouth, a mixture of his and the pureblood's blood. His left wrist throbbed in pain. A small dagger laid on his bedside table; his blood still on the blade.

Every time he looked at her now, he remembers how he would lose her soon.

Not as his daughter, no. Never. Shizu had attached herself to him more than her sister, Yuki had. She calls him ' _daddy'_ for God's sake. It was, at this very present, and forever will be the most wonderful gift he had ever received from her and from anyone.

This Shizu right now was the one he knew. But one day she will finally discover who she really was and it will not take long for her to deduce the whole picture. She will see the cage all around her all at once, trapping her into this bloody world. Oh, how his heart aches for her. He could already imagine the look on her face…

''My blood spell would strengthen the lock in her mind for a bit longer.'' The vampire before him spoke. In this room where they were both alone save from his slumbering daughter, the vampire's status and his power was unquestionable. Kaname Kuran was never a student in this school. Kaien would never been able to build this dream without this one as a co-founder.

''How long?'' he asked, reaching out to massage the pale and seemingly-fragile bones of her hand.

''I am uncertain.'' Red liquid sloshed gently inside his glass. ''A month or two, perhaps even longer. Nevertheless, Juri's – our mother's hold on her should've remained strong as Yuki's.''

Should have. But why not?

''Perhaps a little break from her extracurricular activities would slow down the process, headmaster.''

With this, Kaien looked up sharply. ''No.'' He shook his head. ''No. You know how she works so hard in training.'' Seeing the other man's unrelenting face. He pressed further. '' You'll be taking away what keeps her happy!''

An elegant eyebrow rose up and Kaien tensed as he watched the pureblood's red eyes caress his daughter's form. His hand tightened around her hand. He had no right. But Gods, he was his daughter and he should be allowed the instinct to protect his girl. Especially in the face of someone who looks at her as if he already owns her.

''Try to lessen it, then, headmaster. The less _stimulation_ for her, the better.''

Stimulation, meaning violence.

He kept still as the vampire stood from his chair and crossed the little distance he had from his sleeping daughter. Pale and elegant fingers traced her prominent cheekbones down to the hollow of her cheek. Under the low lamplight, Shizu's poor health has become more apparent. She had lost so much weight. His blood was not enough.

''Perhaps more?'' He asked, watching as the male Kuran dipped a finger onto her bloodied lips. He fought against all his fatherly and vampire hunter instincts in an effort to remain unaffected.

The familiar red-brown eyes closed as if in delight and revealed its true vampire colours when they opened. It took more of his experience and practise to remain as he was in his chair. As a vampire hunter, such a look meant danger, after all.

It meant hunger. And a hungry vampire was dangerous.

A pureblood, even more.

''Too much and the opposite would happen.'' Without warning, the male Kuran gracefully lowered and gave his sister a lingering kiss on her forehead. His large hand holding almost half of her face. Something about the way he held her made even him move his eyes away.

 _Let the boy touch his sister. He had more right than anyone. And more reason to. For someone who had to keep his distance from his own flesh and blood all the time._

The vampire paused later at the door, his broad back to them. ''My powers would remain masking the blood in this room. In case _that one_ sniffs her out.''

Kaien closed his eyes, ignoring the jab. The door clacked open and closed. With one hand, he brushd the baby hairs against her forehead and the other he used to bring his daughter's calloused hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

 _A warrior's hand; scarred, calloused and hard to match his and yet so small. So easily trapped..._

Every time he sees his sweet and lonely Shizu, his heart breaks a little more for her.

* * *

AN: Thank you to the guys who left reviews! I really appreciate them! Tell me more what you think, any suggestions? Also, so sorry for any grammar mistakes! i'm just writing this freestyle to release some stress... Life is so complicated.


	5. Chapter 4 - A Pureblood's heat

**Chapter 4 – A Pureblood's heat**

* * *

School was a bore and my classmates were predictable. With Valentine's day around the corner, every girl (and the occasional boy) were busy making shrill noises out of their throats, buzzing like bees as they gossip about their chocolates and being extra possessive of their chosen idols.

Apparently, each one has a fan base and each of the vampires are 'theirs'.

I don't know how'd that work but there they go.

The boys were more sullen during these time – mostly sighing and cursing the night class guys under their breaths as if it was those poor guys' faults they were so handsome. The guy on her left kept glancing towards that brown-haired girl in front who was sat with her friends, enthusiastically planning how they were going to approach _Kaname-sama._

My focus sharpened at the name and I almost absently took note of the girls' features. The moment I had them ingrained in memory, I internally groaned and slowly rested my face against my scribbled desk.

I was starting to act and think too much of a prefect.

I brought my arms in and used them as a cushion. The cacophony of buzzes, bursts of laughter and shouts became muffled and I closed my eyes at the small comfort. I was about to fall in a nap when there was a small gap of noise as a number of students fell silent and shuffled about as if to give way to someone approaching from behind.

''Well at least, we have Zero here. I'd rather have these girls fall over one of us than those arrogant dudes in Night class…'' A non-important boy spoke softly as if to be careful not to let the rabid 'fangirls' in our class hear him which, in this case was actually all the girls save Sayuri, myself and my sister. But then again, I don't really know the girl or every girl in my class. I'm not sure if they secretly all follow and love the Night Class or if they are just following the 'norm' in this school – which was to have someone to like _very_ passionately.

Several male murmurs of approval followed. I bit the inside of my cheek in thought. Seriously, everyone in my class has someone they _like._ It was one more of the things that boggled me. Me, who has definitely and literally feel nothing towards any boy I've come across. Yes, I found some the Night Class guys attractive. An image of sad eyes and a fragile smile flashed in my head and I closed my eyes tight and threw it away to my mind's trash-land. Beauty is a part of them, is it not? It was the same with lions, tigers, snakes, crocodiles and all other animals. So beautiful and so deadly. Even Zero was _quite_ attractive. But he was too disgusting and too much of a jerk to be considered even in the 'slightest crush' sense. There were some guys in this class too who were actually _quite_ cute.

But none made my heart beat fast. No one gave me butterflies in my stomach. No one made me want to squeal, grab my hair and tremble. A part of me wants to try, actually. Try and like someone. But it will take too much energy to both fake it. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't suit me.

At all.

It probably isn't something I could just decide to do either.

A rush of cool air brought a scent of freshly-mowed grass. His clothes still carried the scent of jasmine from the fabric conditioner we use at home as well as the time he spends with his beloved horse. Zero has been staying in the headmaster's residence recently which was strange because he seemed to me as the type to value his time alone. With no greeting whatsoever, I felt him sit beside me, leaving a chair unoccupied between us. Then without a word, he collapsed into his seat and with a thumped, his head flopped on our desk. I twisted my head to face him, peered up over my arm to see his messy mop of silver hair. Seeing none was amiss, I fidgeted in my seat until I found a more comfortable position. I found myself closing my eyes, mind wandering.

I've been feeling like something was amiss since Saturday. I woke up in my dad's bed, feeling oddly calm and my bones as fragile as a bird's. Dad said I had a fever last Friday night so high that it was probably the reason why I _cannot_ remember anything.

Barely was the missing word there. But he didn't need to know that.

The 'white lady' has incorporated herself in my mind as the most horrifying nightmare creature my imagination has every concocted entirely because of how _real_ she felt. A race of goose-bumps ran up both my arms up to the back of my neck and I stifled a shiver before it could fully break out. Something about her touched a voice from the deepest abyss in my memories – the forgotten among the forgotten. Although I couldn't properly place where or whose, I felt like I know her from somewhere. I've seen her before. It was like trying to catch the word you already know at the tip of your tongue or sensing a déjà vu. It was making me restless. Even more so now that my dad has postponed our morning practises, saying I need to catch more sleep, eat more food and relax.

As if his queer recipes were not punishment enough.

''Ya missed breakfast. It was avocado soup.'' I drawled out, voice scratching against my throat.

A girlish squeal from the crowd pierced through my eardrums. Zero and I winced at the same time.

''Too bad.''

Too bad, his ass. He knew full well that when he's not around, I had to eat his portion too. But I was too tired to complain about that and the pending torture was killing me already. ''We got prefect duty later.'' I half-groaned, half-whined.

He growled. ''I know.''

''Oh, I hate my life.'' I whispered to myself miserably, not expecting a reply. Nevertheless, I received one -strung, chained and laden with so much more misery compared to my teenage-induced one.

''Tell me all about it.''

He was always so good at making me feel bad.

* * *

I shuffled through a throng of young and impressionable girls with hearts in their eyes and heartsick smiles in their mouth. I ducked for cover, evading their flapping arms and bodies. My head-phones were in place, playing Mozart's Requiem in D minor. It suited the violent state of my mind at the moment. It helped to keep my irritation at bay but also fed it, heating the acid in my chest just enough that I could feel it simmer. It was a curiously strange sensation. One that I will analyse later on when I have nothing else to ponder about. Perhaps later during Night patrol when I have nothing but time.

Time that I should be using for sleep.

I sighed as I looked over the mob, up to the towering stone gates of the Night Class and then towards the twilight skies. The gates will open soon. My eyes fell on the group of girls carrying a rickety stand and frowned, confused when I saw others doing the same. A girl – the brown-haired girl from my class was holding a bag full of chocolates while another who I vaguely recognised as her friend was directing the remaining girls carrying the wooden structure. I noticed the whistle hanging from her neck as she waved about and whispered-yelled her friends to be careful. The next familiar sights greeted me and their little idea clicked and finalised into place.

They were so entertaining sometimes. The amount of effort they put in to express their feelings… If they weren't so noisy and irritating, perhaps I would find it even cute.

Seeing my sister's efforts at containing the girls were futile, I scoured my surroundings for a good place to stand or sit. I chose the one farthest from the gate. With my hand on top of my bokken, I positioned myself, ignoring how the girl nearest to me flinched away. She was holding a banner, neatly rolled against her chest. Behind her were her friends and judging from the frantic expressions on their faces and their broken stand, they were running late and growing desperate. One may even think it's the end of their world.

''Be quick! The gates will open soon and we're not even ready for Akatsuki-senpai!'' One of the wailed. In response, the girl in front of me straightened and ran towards her friends; gone was the scared girl.

''Get a hammer! Do we have a hammer! We need to assemble these! Oh my god! What happened to our table!?''

Well, it happened to be limb-less. It looked too deliberate to be accidental too.

''Misaki said she found them like this! Must be those girls! What bitches, they obviously want to have Akatsuki-senpai to themselves!''

I raised an eyebrow before chuckling quietly to myself, shaking my head at their drama. That is, until I found two other girls from the opposite side of this group smirking and whispering to themselves. Near them was a completed stand and table with the banner, _'We love Akatsuki-senpai forever!'_

I turned towards the girls on my left, watching them desperately do multiple things at once and then fail. One of them look like she was even going to cry. To feel such distress over such a petty thing. How infuriating.

''You're not putting on enough strength. That's why the nail's not coming in.'' The girls jumped. Before they could refuse me, I gently pushed the girl with the hammer away and snatched the tool. All the while, I was muttering indecipherable curses under my breath. I couldn't believe I was actually…feeling sorry them. Crouching down, I brusquely ordered them to hold the top piece steady and started to hammer the knees into the skirt which was the under-framing that connect the legs to the table top.

The next thing I know, the table was standing, albeit a little weak to my standards, just before the groans of the gates sounded. ''Go fix your offerings ready.'' I nodded to one of the meek girls, returning the hammer carefully, making sure she actually was carrying the thing before letting go. Last thing I wanted was throwing it at her and her failing to catch it. That happened with Yuki once. Only it was with a knife.

 _The knife fell in a thump, its sharp point burying itself into the wood. My sister gasped; blood weeping out of her palm. I felt my heart throb so hard that my breath caught. There was blood on my sister's hand and a vampire in our dining room._

 _''_ _Shizu! What were you thinking!''_

It was the first time my dad _angrily_ shouted at me for being irresponsible. He was never angry. That image, with anger and fear etched on his usually smiling face still brought me goose-bumps. It never left me. When I close my eyes and remember, I still could see his face and feel the guilt in detail.

The last thing I want was blood to spill near these bloodsuckers.

As expected, the girls parted like the red sea to Moses as soon as the rest of the Night class formed their usual respective formation. I fished for my iPod and increased the volume of _Saint-Saens's Danse Macabre_. I focused instead on the usual autumn trees surrounding us while the music dominated my ears.

Seeing those beautiful creatures have always brought me a headache. They've has always annoyed me for some unknown reason. Their perfection always makes me want to throw some paint on their faces. The manner in which they neatly position themselves around their leader vexed me. If only I could run towards them and just messed them around a little.

As expected, the girls went crazy too. A _Danse macabre_ , indeed.

I paced a little in my impatience for the whole fiasco to be over. I threw a short glance towards the first group to approach the end of the line. It was Kaname-senpai, of course and behind him was that bitch Ruka and that rather handsome red-head who I was guessing to be the Akatsuki-senpai from the ' _'We love Akatsuki-senpai forever!'' _ banner, judging at how the girls I just helped a while ago was trying to get his attention.

I love and hate that he was trying his best to ignore them.

''Shizu…'' _He_ called out to me, luring my attention back to him with a voice like an incubus. Such gentle eyes. Even the curve of his lips was… My face heated and I quickly removed my headphone out of my ears. The cello's D string was doing crazy things to my head.

I cleared my throat and stood up straighter. ''What?'' I asked. ''I mean, I'm sorry, you were saying something? Uh, senpai?'' I seriously tried to ask as politely as possible. And failed, of course.

His smile grew. I had nothing else to do but pray he cannot read minds because I cannot believe I just thought of him… _that_ way. Oh God, I was so disgusting.

''I heard of what happened last Friday. I hope you're feeling well?'' His head tilted to the side in question. His eyes forever warm and intense, drawing one into its depths. I gulped, starting to heat up. I tried to look away but found myself returning to him once again. I wanted to run away but he was only getting closer. A hand on my cheek brought my hazy thoughts into a pause. ''Shizu. I do believe you're still not feeling quite well—''

''I'm okay. I'm okay.'' I swatted his hand away with a polite smile. I had to leave and catch my breath somewhere. The music still playing from my headphones has changed from dark and energetic _Danse Macabre_ to a sultry cello. My eyes widened at seeing his gaze descend to the stupid head-pieces.

''I don't know this one, Shizu. What's is it called?''

''Ah...'' I pulled out my iPod from my hoodie's pocket even though I knew full well what the title was. ''It's called 'Night Dance' by this guy called Adam Hurst. I found him from the internet. He's good.''

He nodded, smiling at me once again. ''May I?'' He asked, motioning to the earpieces anchored around my neck.

He always asks me nicely. In fact, he was so nice all the time, it was hard to even say no to him. My pride as a human being won't allow me to. Never mind that my manners are probably as a little as a raindrop. Just thinking about denying him was making me feel like I was some ruthless villainous villain already. So, I offered him the headpiece. He turned to this grey-haired girl behind him and handed her the gifts he's just received. I ignored the accidental touch of his hands to mine. I repeated the track for him.

I took in how his broad shoulders seemed to relax. It was so subtle, I would've missed it if I wasn't staring at him. His eyes closed as he cradled my headpiece next to his ears. Like this, even though we were surrounded by seemingly millions of eyes, it felt like…

With a jolt, I gathered my wits once again. I brazenly pulled his hand towards me and then placed the music device in his palm. ''Here, senpai,'' I told him. ''You can borrow it for a while. Hm?'' He opened his mouth as if to ask me again if it was alright. I nodded my head at his unasked question. ''Yup, it's alright.''

''Thank you, Shizu.'' My heart ached as I noted how he cradled the device in his big hands as if it was precious. I, on the other hand, have dropped the thing too many times than I could count and even throw it around carelessly many times.

''Yeah. Sure, senpai.'' I nodded and shuffled slightly. Finally, I caught my sister's form in between the Night classes' uniforms.

Cornered.

Behind Kaname's tall frame, nearly the rest of the Night Class has gathered behind him without my noticing.

I cursed silently. Again, and again.

Like a blessing, Hanabusa Aido finally caught up to the rest of the group followed by the other blonde from the other night – Takuma something. ''Oy! Akatsuki! How many chocolates do you have!'' Hanabusa waved at his cousin, arrogance seeping off his pores.

''Have a good night, Kaname-senpai.'' I bowed my head a fraction, cool and collected once again. _Time for you to leave._

He just smiled at me. As always. ''Thank you, Shizu. Go, take a rest tonight. I will talk to the headmaster about it.'' He told me softly. ''I will bring this gift back to you tomorrow.''

My nodding stopped. I frowned. What gift? With one last lingering smile which looked a little mischievous compared to his normal, he walked on ahead; his minions following him like graceful shadows. I ignored the glares but smirked at Ruka, loving the way she visibly bristled at the sight of me. She hated me as much as I hated her, that one. To be fair, she disliked me first.

My stupid memory can still remember her and Kaname that one night. I visibly shivered in disgust. My poor sister and I were both traumatised for life afterward. How dare them. Ugh!

My poor sister…

I cursed again and ran a hand through my bound hair. She was currently facing Zero, shoulders pulled in. looking so heart-broken. Growling, I pulled the hair-tie and freely messed the way-ward curls, now making my way towards the two.

''Ah. Shizu-chan…''

I turned to the guy who materialised beside me. ''What?''

The president of our class blushed and shyly brought a blue box towards me as if it was an offering. ''Pleaseacceptmyffffeelings! Shizu-chan!'

 _''_ _As if she'd accept the president…he's so lame…''_

 _''_ _He seriously did it, dude!''_

I regarded my fellow teen. I've always thought he was such as troublesome guy too. Often, criticising Zero and me for sleeping in class. Who knew he actually liked me? Seriously, if he liked me so much, shouldn't he just let me sleep?

But I had no time to let my mind wander further again. ''Does it have nuts in it?'' I asked. ''Cause I love nuts.''

'' Yes! Yes! It has nuts! I knew you love chocolates with nuts!''

He didn't. I could tell from the tightness of his facial muscles and the excited gleam in his eyes that he was lying. I thought I saw him talking to Yuki the other day...

Knowing my sister, she probably gave this one a tutorial and a recipe for making my favourite chocolate. Hence, if the president can follow instructions unlike my sister, this should be good. ''Yeah. Thanks, President.'' I gave the boy a rare teasing smile as payment, grabbed the thing and walked away.

My dad would make a nice tester.

* * *

AN: My early night turned out to be a very late night for me. And I keep saying Shiori instead of Shizu...Ugh. So if you notice it, just ignore kay? What do you think of the story so far? Any suggestions? I literally have no plans whatsoever. I didn't read all the mangas and I really want to limit my exposure time to the canon. I can't stand Yuki. Ugh. But I love Kaname so much. God, he's so hot. It's so hard to write Shizu and Kaname though. So, I need some of your advice guys! SO please, speak up! Thanks for all your reviews! Oh, the manga is not mine. The mentioned music are not mine either. Just Shizu, really.

xoxo Dear author


End file.
